Vidas Unidas
by Aireko
Summary: Una serie de 4 one-shot no relacionados de LavYu para el cumpleños de Raven Kagamine 8D- 2 UA y 2 manga Segun OS: Tren. Con limonada!
1. Cita

**Yo- -A-# mugres examenes…**

**Pero bueno, estamos aqui para darles… ****¡¡"Vidas Unidas" !! Una serie de LavYu fanfics one-shots. 8D Son 2 UA y 2 de manga.** **Aquí esta una guía: **

*** Cita**

***Tren**

***Antes y Despues**

***Vida**

**Y lo mejor es que todas traen limonada! **

**DGM no es mio, si lo fuera Raven Kagamine pondría LinkxAllen y LavYu.**

_-Yuu, ¿estás libre el viernes?-_

_-Che,_

_-¿Si?_

_-Que te importa, estúpido conejo_

_-Eso es un sí- Sonrió_

_-…-_

_-Paso por ti a las ocho.-_

Kanda se miro en el espejo. Debía estar loco para cumplir con lo que Lavi le pidió. Se volvió a mirar. Estaba usando una ropa formal que Tiedoll le había prestado. Una camisa blanca, un saco color negro oscuro, con unos pantalones también oscuros y unos zapatos, también de color negro.

Agarro su cabello y se lo arreglo como siempre. No iba a cambiar mucho. Nada mas era una simple cita,¿verdad? No era como si Lavi fuera a hacer algo vergonzoso. _'Es una simple cita'_. Se trato de convencer. Tenia que serlo. Lavi no podía hacer nada en público.

Exhalo.

_Toc Toc_

Kanda termino de prepararse y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió sin mucha preocupación. –Lavi? Que- Lavi se le lanzo a un beso.

-¡Hola Yuu!- Sonrió como siempre. De un segundo a otro abrazo a Kanda quien aun estaba sorprendido. –Te vez bien así- Lavi vestía un traje gris y como siempre, su cabello desordenado. –Toma,- saco de su bolsillo una rosa y se la entrego a Kanda. –espero que te guste.-

Kanda miro la flor. –Che,- Agarro la flor y por una razón u otra, se la puso como parte de su atuendo. –Oye, ¿a donde vamos?- Pregunto al subir al carro de Lavi. No tenia idea a donde tenían planeado ir, pero a juzgar a como iba vestidos, debía adivinar que a un lugar lujoso.

Antes de contestar la pregunta Lavi arranco el carro. –Al Finché(1). – Y acelero alejándose de la casa antes de que su cita pudiera bajarse del carro.

Aun asi, eso no evito que Kanda reclamara de camino al restaurante. –¿¡¿¡¿QUE?!?! ¿¡COMO QUE AL FINCHÉ?! ¿¡DE DONDE JODIDOS SACASTE EL DINERO?!?- Kanda estaba totalmente sorprendido. Nunca pensó que irían a un lugar así. En especial después de cierto 'incidente' (2) que ocurrió la ultima vez que fueron a un lugar lujoso.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- Dijo Lavi sin ninguna preocupación mientras manejaba con toda calma. –El viejo panda me presto el dinero. Dijo que estaba bien, mientras fuera con tigo con quien fuera.- Se inclino a darle un beso a Kanda pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro dándole un golpe.

-¡MANEJA!-

EL resto del viaje fue relativamente tranquilo. Lavi ocasionalmente quiera darle un beso o un abrazo a Kanda mientras manejaba y Kanda, como siempre, encontraba una forma u otra de evitar aquello.

-¡MANEJA!-

-Pero si ya llegamos, Yuu- Lavi estaciono el carro en el estacionamiento. Se bajo del carro y como caballero(o tal vez para ver de nuevo a Kanda), abrió la puerta. –No te preocupes, si quieres te puedes quitar la flor.- Dijo al ver a Kanda con una mirada difícil.

Kano ase quito la flor y la dejo adentro del carro. -¿Listo?- Pregunto sonrojado levemente. Se sorprendió de nuevo al sentir los labios de Lavi encontrar los suyos. – ¡Deja de hacer eso!- Demando cuando al fin se separaron. –¡Al menos no aquí!-

Al escuchar eso ultimo, Lavi no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente. -¡Claro!- Agarro la mano de Kanda y corrió a la puerta del restaurante.

-Disculpen, tienen reservación?- Pregunto la muchacha de la entrada.

-Ah, si. A nombre de Lavi Bookman.-

-Mmm…¿para dos?-

-Si.-

-Pasen.-

La cena fue tranquila y nada fuera de lo normal paso hasta que Lavi trajo cierto tema a la mesa.

-Oye, Yuu… ¿te quedarías a dormir en mi casa hoy?- Lavi pregunto como si fuera una pregunta mas que normal.

El pobre de Kanda casi escupe su bebida. -¿Q-Que?! ¡No preguntes cosas así, estupido conejo!- Se sonrojo lo suficiente para que Lavi sonriera. –Y no, no iria a tu casa. Quiero que me dejes en la mía.-

-Pero Yuu…¿recuerdas la ultima vez?- Lavi pregunto un poco decepcionado. La última vez que habían estado solos habían sido interrumpidos por el abuelo de Lavi (el Panda) a la mitad de un beso apasionado. Ahí había sido donde el descubrió su relación. La vez pasada, habian estado en la casa de Kanda, donde fueron descubiertos cuando entraron los hermanos de Kanda; Marie y Daisya los descubrieron con Lavi enzima de Kanda(3). Y digamos que de ahí en adelante no lo habían vuelto a tratar.

-No.- Kanda sonaba firme al decir esa respuesta. No quería que supera que Tiedoll se había llevado a Marie y Daisya con el fuera de la ciudad, y que estaba solo en la casa. –Ademas, el viejo esta ahí.- Mintió.

-Aja…- El pelirrojo dijo sarcásticamente. –Allen me dijo que estabas solo en la casa.- Tendria que agradecer al peliblanco después, por ahora estaba mas que feliz con la reacción que causo a Kanda. -¿Entonces?-

-N-no hables…- Kanda siguió comiendo lo comida y trato de no hablar mas del tema.

El resto de la velada fue un poco callada y tranquila. Terminaron de comer, y se fueron al carro. Ahí fue donde Lavi volvio con el tema.

-Yuu, por que nunca dejas que te de besos o que te llave a la cama(4)? Tu sabes que yo lo haria por que te quiero, pero…

-No hables. No quiero oir mas de esa estupidez.- Dijo sin mucha afan viendo al frente. Cuando Lavi no vio, agarro la flor de nuevo y se la puso.

-…-

Cuando llegaron a la casa era despues de las once de la noche.(5) Estuvieron un raot afuera de la casa, en silencio. Al fin, Kanda saco la llave de su casa y viendo esto Lavi hizo un gesto de 'lo sabia'.

-Bueno, adios.- Se volteao. Listo para dar los pasos cuando una voz le llamo.

-Lavi, espera…- Kanda dijo en voz baja. –Q-Quedate ahí…-

-Hm?- Lavi nada mas hizo el esfuerzo de voltear su cabeza, pero fu sorprendido por los labios de Kanda encontrandose con los suyos. -¿Yuu?- ¿Enserio Kanda Yuu le habia besado? ¿En serio? ¿No era una broma? No podia serlo. Aprovechando la mirada de Kanda, lo beso apasionadamente.

Sus lengua se encontraron y ninguna quiso perder el encuentro. Al final la de Lavi gano el terreno ya consido. Exploro cada parte de la cavidad, hacino gemir a Kanda de vez en cuando. Amaba ese sonido y no iba a dejar que se dejaran de escuchar.

Como y cuando no se supo, pero los dos terminaron el la cama de Kanda. Sacos, camisas, zapatos terminaron a lo largo de el passillo. Kanda tenia su pelo suelto en toda su gloria y Lavi no pudo evitar de verlo.

-Te vez her…- Kanda lo jalo a un apasionado beso que termindo con Lavi totalmente ensima de el pelinegro. –Kanda…ahora si…-

-Lavi…-

No resistiendo mucho, Lavi jalo los pantalones de Kanda hacia abajo, ganando un jadeo de su amante. No queria perder tiempo alguno y Lo tomo en su boca. Primero planto suaves besos por encima, queriendo torturar un poco a Kanda.

-Ahh, L-Lavi…p-por fa-Gyah!- Gimio cunado Lavi empezo a lamer toda su erección. –Lavi…-

-Hm?- Su lengua recorrio todo el miembro, saboreando la sustancia blanca que estaba saliendo. -¿Queres que ya te tome? ¿No quieres que te prepare?-

Kanda lo miro con un mirada de odio lijera. ¿Por qué es que lo tneia que torturar asi? –S-Si…- Dijo al fin. Aun que no queria que se viera tan debil con el no podia evitarlo, y tampoco podi resistir mucho mas. -¡Ya!-

-Si tu lo dices…- Empezo a decir con una voz cantariana. –Entonces…- Se quito los pantalones y sin perder tiempo alguno entro en el cuerpo de su amado.

-AAAHH!! L-LAVI!! D-duele…- Una lagrima casi salia de su rostro. Nunca penso que el no usar lubricante doliera tanto, era algo que nunca iba a poderse olvidar. Ese doror…se sentita tan bien…-L-Lavi…s-sigue…por favor…-

Viendo a Kanda hablar de esa manera fue suficiente para Lavi para saber que esto le dolia, pero que aun asi no queria parar. –Estas se…- Kanda lo jalo a otro beso con el que el pelirojo supo que queria continuar.

Embistio en el, al principio con cuidado, ya que aun que no era la primera vez que la hacian, doleria mas sin el lubricante. Al ver que Kanda se acostumbro, salio casi todo para despues entrar con mas fuerza; canando gemidos de el pelinegro.

-Ghhhg, Yuu…te sientes tan bien…- Puso una pierna en su hombro. –Asi, te sentiras…mejor…- Embestia cada vez mas rapido y Kanda sabia que su climax iba a llegar en cualquier monento pero aun asi no lo detuvo.

-Gyah!!- Sustancia blanca cubrio los abdomenes de los dos chicos. Unos minutos despues Kanda sintio como la misma sustancia se sentia en su cuerpo. –La…vi…-

-Yuu…te amo…- Lentamentre se removio de el y se postro alado.

-Use la rosa.- Kanda dijo con los ojos cerrados. –Espero que- Lavi los cubrio con la sabana de la cama. –No te haya molestado…-

-¿Por qué? Si yo te la di.- Sonrio. –Gracias-

Al siguiente dia, Tiedoll, Marie y Daisya llegaron a la casa, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Kanda accurrucado junto a Lavi, desnudos. Tiedoll puso el grito en el cielo. Marie llevo a Tiedoll a su cama mientras que Daisya aprovecho y tomo fotos de ese gran moneto.

**Y****BWAHAHAHAHA!! No me resisti a poner eso, perdon . *riendose* Bueno, :**

**(1)El finché es un restaurant muy lujoso aquí en mi ciudad, y investigando supe que cuesta como mil pesos o algo asi…wow…**

**(2)El incidente…lo pense con Ma-**_**chan **_**y digamos que es Kanda siendo equivocado por una mujer. De nuevo.**

**(3)Oooohh, se imagina ello, que divertido…**

**(4)Lavi ya ha llevado a Kanda a la cama. Solo una vez.**

**(5)Según otra amiga, esa es la mejor hora para hacer 'travesuras'. **_**(O.O con quienes me junto, eh…)**_


	2. Tren

**Ne-Y aquí, el siguinete OS!**

**Seai- Mas limonada.**

**Yo- DGM no es mio...(¡rayos!).**

**Las 3- Que lo disfrutes!**

**

* * *

**

-_¿Seguro, Lavi?-_

_-Si, Komui. No hay más boletos hasta mañana a las siete.-_

_-Bueno, entonces le diré a bookman. Que tengas un buen viaje.-_

_-Sí. Gracias._

_-Lavi, __¿Cómo está Kanda?-_

_-Ahh…pues salió un poco lastimado, pero él fue el que logro rescatar la inocencia. Creo que está bien ahora._

_-Está bien…adiós._

_-¡Adiós!- _

Colgó el teléfono y se marcho de la estación ferroviaria mientras que se oían las voces de personas que subían al tren rumbo a Inglaterra.

-¡¡AUN AHÍ LUARES DISPONIBLES PARA EL VIAJE A INGLATERRA DENTO DE QUINCE MIJNUTOS!! ¡LOS QUE QUIERAN VIAJAR TIENEN QUE SUBIR YA!-

Lavi sonrio.

* * *

-No-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Yuu!- Lavi caminaba por los pasos que hace unos minutos Kanda dio. -¿Por qué no?-

Kanda le volteo a ver. –Crees que cada vez que estemos solo quiero tener sexo. ¿Cómo crees que amanezco después, eh?- Abrió las ventanas del cuarto que compartieron (y usaron, si es que entienden lo que digo). –No te acerques a mi.- Le miro con una mirada fría que hizo a Lavi desear que Kanda no tuviera a mugen a la mano. –Ahora, aléjate de mí.- Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dispuso a salir. – Voy a regresar en la noche, -hizo una pausa. Saco a Mugen.-Y cuando regrese no quiero encontrarte esperándome y listo para tirarme a la cama.- Activo su katana y vio como primera ilusión atacaba a Lavi antes de salir. (1)

* * *

'_¡¿Porque no quiere?!__' _Lavi casi se arranca el cabello mientras pensaba en esto. _'¡¿¡¿¡Porque!?!?! ¡Yuu sabe muy bien que lo amo, si puede que en ciertas ocasiones no lo prepare, pero el me pide que no lo haga, ¡¡¡¡ARGG!!! ' _Ahora SI se arranco un poco de cabello. –Ouch- Siguió caminando por las calles de aquella ciudad tan hermosa llamada Paris.

Camino por toda la ciudad por un buen rato y cuando regreso a la habitación del hotel vio a Kanda dormido profundamente por la ventana del cuarto.

– ¿Yuu?- Pregunto Lavi, quería estar completamente seguro si Kanda estaba dormido.

No hubo respuesta.

'_Si esta dormido…'_Sonrió un poco. –Ay, Yuu. Tenias que escoger ese lugar para caer dormido, ¿eh?- Pregunto en una voz baja. Cargo a Kanda en sus brazos y lo llevo a su cama. –Tenias que dormirte así…no sabes como me haces querer tenerte entre mis brazos…- Descendió la cama y metió a Kanda adentro con cuidado. –Buenas noches, Yuu.- Le dio un beso en el cachete(2).

* * *

-¡¡¡YUUU!!!!- Lavi llamo subiéndose al tren. -¡RAPIDO, EL TREN NOS VA A DEJAR!-

Kanda camino malhumorado a la plataforma. –No me llames por mi nombre, jodido usagi.- Gruño subiéndose al tren. –O juro que la siguiente vez enserio te arrepentirás- Lavi sonrió. Kanda sintió como una mano recorría si cintura. –Usagi, aléjate de mí.- Empezó a sacar mugen, pero Lavi lo soltó en ese instante.

-Yo también te quiero, Yuu-chan.- Dijo como si nada. Corrió al vagón antes de que Kanda pudiera reaccionar a las palabras.

5 horas después de que salieron de la estación, ya estaban a pocas horas de llegar. Kanda había estado dormido la última hora, al fin podía dormir en paz. Lavi habia tenido la tentación de despertarlo para poder 'jugar' con el, pero esa idea le asustaba un poco ya que sabia muy bien que la única razón por la que podía despertar a Kanda seria por algo muy importante. Y hasta donde sabia, Kanda NO consideraba la urgencia de Lavi importante.

Lavi observaba cada movimiento de Kanda. Era tan hipnotizador verlo así de calmado. Nunca lo veía así, cada vez que lo veía siempre estaba tan tenso. Pareciera que nunca descansaba. –Yuu…-

Kanda abrio sus ojos lentamente. Al parecer el tenia sueño ligero. –Usagi…- Postro su mirada en Lavi. –Baka usagi…- Cerro sus ojos de nuevo.

'_Dios santificado… ¿¡¿que fue eso?!?'_Tapo su nariz para evitar que tuviera una hemorragia nasal. _'Yuu se veía tan lindo…' _Trato de pensar claramente pero pensamientos se llenaron de el pelinegro gimiendo, suspirando, y respirando laboriosamente debajo de el. Era tanta la tentación de Lavi…no aguantaba esa 'molestia' que, no sabia cuando, pero había aparecido debajo de su abdomen.

_-GYAHH!!! Lavi! M-más…más duro…¡¡¡por favor!!!-_

_-Yuu…Yuu!-_

_-N-no aguanto mas...ahhh! V-voy a v-venir…_

_-Ven.-Sonrio. –Nadie te esta…gh, deteniendo,- Volvió a embestir._

_-Lavi!_

-¡LAVI! CONEJO ESTUPIDO, ¡DESPIERTA!- Kanda gruño dándole una bofetada a Lavi. –¡QUE DESPIERTES, CARAJO!-

Los ojos de el pelirrojo se abrieron inmediatamente. -¿Q-QUE!??!?- Vio que Kanda le veia con una mirada fría. –Uwah Yuu, ¡no pongas esa mirada! ¿Qué hice ahora?- Pregunto preocupado. Tal vez había hablado entre sueños y Kanda le había escuchado decir algo. Tal vez hecho algo durante el sueño y Kanda quería saber porque!

…Silencio…

Lavi vio como el color carmesí aparecía en la cara e el samurai. –Yo…te…q-q…quería…a-agradecer p-por…por…anoche.- Volteo su mirada, nada mas haciendo mas claro que se estaba sonrojando.

-A que te ref- Hizo una pausa. ¿Acaso Kanda sabia que le había metido a la cama cuando le encontró dormido? -¿Yuu?-

-¿Hm?- Kanda no tenia la intención de voltear a ver a Lavi, pero fue obligado a hacerlo. Una mano lo jalo a un beso brusco. Al principio fue un beso simple, y Kanda no tuvo problema con ello. –Ahh,- Se separaron por falta de aire. –Baka usagi…-

-Ne, Yuu, no seas así, yo se bien que querías decir mi nombre.- Lavi se paro y cerro con seguro la puerta de el vagón.

Le aseguro al buscador que estaban bien y que necesitaban silencio ya que estaban exhaustos y necesitaban dormir.

–Bien, entonces…- Volteo a ver a Kanda. -¿Dónde nos quedamos?- Aflojo su bufanda y se quito su chamarra.

-Che, no hagas preguntas innecesarias.- Kanda estaba en el piso del vagon. Se quito su chamarra.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien fue el primero en quedar desnudo, pero en ese momento no importaba mucho. Lentamente, Lavi introdujo un dedo a la entrada de su amante.

-Ghh...La-lavi...pa-para...- Trato de decir algo coherente, pero el sentimiento era placentero y desgararrador a la misma vez. -La...vi...-

-Si?- Se intodujo el segundo dedo. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que pare?- Sussuro con un toque de kujuria en el oído del japones. -¿Si?- Introdujo un trecer dedo y fue ahi donde se empezo a hacer un movimento de tijeras, tratande de expander esa entrada ya concocida. -No parece que quieras eso,¿verdad?- Movio sus dedos adentro, tratando de encontrar ese musculo que hiciera que Kanda agritara su nombre.

-AAHH!-

Lo encontro.

-Dime, ¿está ahí?- Lamio el cuello seductoramente, cubriendo de saliva los rastros de mordidas que habia dejando antes. -¿Quieres que continue?- Movio sus dedos alrededor de ese musculo de nuevo. Queria mas. Quieria escucharlo gemir si nombre.

-¿Por que tienes que ser tan estupido, jodidio c-conejo?...GAHH!- Kanda cerro sus ojos cuando Lavi encontro un mejor lugar para que hiciera que gimiera más. -Ahhh...c-conejo estupido...- Lavi beso sus labios, trantando de que esos sonidos pararan.

-Shhh, ¿Acaso quieres que escuchen esos gemidos tuyos?- Siguio moviendo sus dedos adentro. Sentia como se endurecia con cada qsegundo que Kanda gemia, pero no. Tenia que resistir esa tentacion de tomarlo en ese mismo segundo tenia que...¡Al diablo con la espera! -Gh, Yuu...te vot a tomar...ahora...-

El pelinegro abrio sus ojos completamente. Lavi saco sus dedos y se quito sus pantalones rapidamente. -Yuu afferate a mi, ¿si?- Levanto las piernas de Kanda y lo sento en un aciento de el vagón. -Ya sabes que puede que duela, pero...¿para que continuo?- Se alineo con la entrada de Kanda y poco a poco fue entrando a su amado. -Estas...muy tenzo...-

Kanda trato de relajarse, pero aun despes de todas las veces que habian tenido sexo aun dolia cuando entraba en el. El exorcista no dudo en abrazar al futuro bookman y escondio su cara en el cuello del otro. -Rapido...conejo...-

Siguiendo lo que Kanda había dicho, Lavi embistió fuertemente adentro de el otro. –Ghh…Yuu…te sientes tan bien…- Salio casi por completo para después volver a entrar con fuerza. Con cada gemido que Kanda soltaba, el futuro bookman sabía que estaba seca de su límite. Siguió embistiendo fuertemente, sintiendo como Kanda se aferraba más a su cuello. –Yuu…te amo…-

_Te amo._ Kanda abrió sus ojos un poco. Sabia que Lavi no lo decía intencionalmente, el seria el siguiente bookman. No debia tener sentimientos, pero aun asi…-Aishiteru, baka usagi.- Dijo en japonés por su bien, sabiendo que si Lavi escuchaba lo que decía podría haber una reacción. El también estaba apunto de llegar a su limite. Más bien, ya habia llegado. –AHH!!- Segundos después, una sustancia blanca se hallaba en los abdómenes de los dos exorcistas.

-Heh, no te resististe,¿verdad Yuu?- Lavi pregunto en su tono burlón. Minutos después el también vino, soltando su semilla adentro de Kanda. Lentamente se removió de el y abrazo a Kanda cariñosamente. –Eres tan lindo, ¿sabes?-

Recibió una bofetada de parte de su amado, pero sabia que no lo quiso hacer para mal. –Estas de humor,¿eh?(3)- Planto un beso el la frente de Kanda antes de caer en sueño.

Kanda lo hizo unos segundos después; correspondiendo al abrazo. (4)

* * *

**Yo- ._. *exhala* perdonden mis horrores ortograficos, eh. Digamne si algo no tiene sentido, por que no puedo darle esto a mi mamá para que me dija si me equivoque en algo. ._. y si, ya se que el word tiene para la ortografia, solo que no puedo abrir el word...**

**Ne- bueno, pues...lol?**

**Seai- que lo disfrutes Raven. El siguinete...¡uy! ¡Ni te imaginas que traera!**

**1) Agradeziiento de eso: Ma-_chan_ ¡rayos! Kanda no se quiere 'divertir'. XD**

**3) Ah, referencia a mi fic 'Humor' XD**

**2) y 4) Awww...tenia que derramar un poco de miel... =w=**


End file.
